Various forms of modern wireless communications systems are well known. For example, cellular wireless voice services are now widely deployed in industrialized nations, and technology improvements are expected to enhance and expand cellular wireless services and lead to further deployment.
Wireless local loop (WLL) systems are expected to become a viable alternative to the wired local loop telephone services offered by the existing local telephone companies throughout North America. WLL systems typically include a network of wireless base stations, each serving a plurality of subscribers. In turn, each subscriber possesses a subscriber station that supports voice services (e.g. telephone) and/or data services (e.g. internet) using wireless communication with one or more of the base stations.
Attempts have been made to implement WLL systems. In general, these systems have either failed or not enjoyed broad penetration. One system that failed was the IONICA system implemented in United Kingdom. The IONICA system (explained in some detail in the Background of the Invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,966 to Smith) required an antenna mounted to the exterior of the subscriber's premises and connected via a cable to the subscriber station within the subscriber premises. These external antennas needed to be installed by professional installers, often at significant expense, as the IONICA system required the subscriber antenna to be externally mounted and directed towards the base station best suited to service the subscriber.
Such external antennas suffered the additional problem that, as new subscribers and base stations were added, subscribers frequently needed to have their antenna readjusted by professional installers in order to redirect the subscriber's antenna to the new base station, thus increasing the expense of the system and causing frustration to the subscriber as they waited for the professional installer to make the adjustments. It has been suggested that IONICA failed, at least in part, because of the problems associated with unwieldy external antennas. In general, more modern WLL systems still rely on external antennas. For example, the so-called “Project Angel” system promulgated by AT&T uses an external antenna. While these more recent systems have overcome some of the other limitations of IONICA, the need for careful mounting of an external antenna can still be a barrier for some subscribers desiring access to WLL services.
Steerable antennas are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,197 to Milne teaches an adaptive array antenna that is adapted for use in mobile terminals that communicate with satellite communication systems. One problem with Milne is that it directly contemplates satellite systems, thus Milne teaches away from the of use an adaptive array antenna in a terrestrial-based WLL system. In any event, Milne teaches the use of over a dozen parasitic elements that require complex controls to steer the antenna, and overall adding extra cost and/or complexity to the mobile terminal, thus making it generally unsuitable for use in a WLL system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,905 to Koscica teaches a steerable antenna having a plurality of radiating elements that are comprised of a series of diodes connected in series with conductors having a length that is a fraction of the wavelength of the design frequency. A basic assumption behind this Koscica is that the radiating elements (active or passive) are broken into lengths much smaller than a wavelength in order to make them electrically transparent. However, when this design is applied to common cellular telephone applications or a WLL system, the performance of this antenna would be poor because of the losses due to the plurality of diodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,638 to Thiel teaches a steerable antenna for use in mobile telephones. Thiel teaches an antenna having four equally spaced monopole elements mounted in a symmetric array on the outer surface of a solid cylinder structure. The cylinder has a high dielectric constant, and extends from a conductive ground plane. The monopole elements can be switched by switching elements so that one or more is active, with the others acting as parasitic directors/reflectors being connected to ground, or left in an open circuit to be effectively transparent. One problem with Thiel is that it is specifically directed to mobile cellular telecommunication systems, and thus teaches away from the application of a steerable antenna in WLL subscriber stations. Further, the mounting of the monopole elements within the solid cylinder structure results in an antenna that may be physically robust for the abuse to which a mobile telephone can be subjected, but is unnecessary and/or overly expensive when applied to a WLL subscriber station. Furthermore, Thiel teaches the switching of the elements in order to reduce the exposure of the subscriber to electromagnetic radiation when the cellular telephone is placed near the subscriber's head, a constraint that is not believed to be of concern in a WLL subscriber station. For example, Thiel teaches the switching of the driven elements, yet it is believed that switching in this manner can cause unacceptable performance loss in a WLL subscriber station. In general, the configuration of the antenna in Thiel and the method of switching the antenna in Thiel are directed to mobile applications, and is thus unsuitable for fixed wireless applications.